The Other Side of Him
by ms.bea
Summary: When Barrons disappears, Mac is left to look for him. What will she find out when she finds him?
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fic so please be nice, i don't own anything, hope you enjoy**

chapter 1

_It had been several days sense I've had seen Barrons. I'm starting to get really nervous. He usually leaves for a day or two, but now it was really getting out of hand. He's been gone for more than a week_. Mac thought to herself as she opened the bookstore. It's been almost a year sense the walls came down and everything is going really well. Dad and Mom officially moved and everything is going well. Dad is helping with the new government set up and Mom still working with most of the women with restoring the ecological aspects of Dublin. Mac,of course was now an ambassador for the sidhe-seers. She was now on both the sidhe-seer council and the council for Dublin. Barrons was also on the Dublin council. It was probably because he helped with the Cruce issue so much. He really didn't realise how popular he was, and people were starting to notice his absence.

"Ms. Lane. How are you today. I think I will be buying one of your atlases of the city today," Corbin said as he came in the door. He was on the council with she and Barrons and he, like several others were always coming into the store looking similar books about Dublin."I'm doing well today, thank you. I'd be happy to help, Corbin. Right this way," she said, smiling to him as she walked out from behind the counter and starting walking toward the stairs that would lead to the atlas department. "Ms. Lane, may I ask you something?""Of course, Corbin. What would you like to know?" I asked him. "I've noticed that you and Mr. Barrons are quite close and I feel the need to ask...well, he has missed several of the last meetings and I was wondering if he was well, and where he has been." "Well, Corbin. Barrons left for a business trip several days ago. He was supposed to be back by now." "Oh my, this is not good. I need to inform the others immediately."_ Crap. Why can't I keep my mouth shut. _"Corbin, I'm sure he's fine. He can take care of himself," I tell him as quickly as I can, trying to clear this mess up."Are you sure he's okay?" He asks as I nod to him."Okay. You will tell me when he returns, yes?" "Of course. Everything is going to be alright," I tell him as we get to the atlases._ I hope everything is fine. Barrons, where are you?_

Mac rings up Corbin's book and he leaves. Nothing else happens that day other than the fact that the store was increasingly busy. People were starting to return to Dublin. The Unseelie were dieing left and right and the government setup was working fairly well. People had hope. But people also wanted to see Barrons. I hadn't told him but everyday women would flock to the store by the hour hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Some had and were disappointed when he always went straight to me, kissing me openly and without remorse, ending their hopes of catching his eye and hopefully softening his supposed emotionless heart. Yea, I had heard the rumors. They had resulted to asking if he was in now and it was getting on my nerves. Having to tell them that he was away on business. I didn't like it. They were getting bolder, meaner, not realizing who I was until I would discreetly text Dani to come and help me. And she would wiz into the store and start talking to me, starting with a discreet jib about me shacking up with the thought-to-be-believed god. Those women would shamefully walk out the door with their heads hung low.

As Mac closed up shop, she was thinking about the day, dreading going downstairs. She would sleep in her and Barrons' now shared bed. The bed with the black silk sheets fit for a king. But tonight, just like every night for the past week and a half, she would sleep there alone. _This is bull shit. _She thought to herself. She needed to find him and she knew exactly who to go to in order to do so.

She grabbed the spear and her coat out the closet, made sure she had a few flashlights and headed toward Chester's. She didn't know what he would decide to tell her but Mac had a feeling that Ryodan knew what was going on and she was determined to find out what that was.

Mac went to the garage out back and got in the maroon 69' chevy nova ss with black interior. The keys were thankfully in it. _Barrons is missing. He won't mind. _She pulls out of the garage and is making her way over to the club, which is surprisingly getting the same if not more customers than BB&B, when she gets a phone call from someone very unexpected. "Mac, I need you to come to Chester's. We have a problem and we think only you can do something about it." "Funny, you should say that, Ryodan. I was just on my way over there. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything, please, please, review!**

As Mac drove up to the club, she called Ryodan and he let her into the garage.

"You sure you're supposed to be able to drive that car?" he asked her.

"Just tell me what's going on Ryodan," she says to him as she gets out of the Nova.

"Come on. It'll be easier once we get inside. I will tell you so don't get all bitchy because you think I 'm not."

"Fine."

They walk inside the club and head toward the stairs. But instead of taking the stairs up like she was used to, they took a door under the stairs that led to a set of stairs that went down.

"Wow, Ryodan. I thought the club only went up," she told them as they descended.

"I guess I 'm full of surprises." she can hear the smirk as he says it.

When the stairs end, the path turns to a hallway with doors on either side. All presumably locked. _What is it with these men and long hallways with locked doors?_

Just as they get around five feet down the hall, an ear splitting rawr vibrates through the building. The scream was heartbrakingly familiar and Mac knew immediately that it was Barrons.

Ryodan unlocks a door and he ushers her into the room. Lor, Fade, and Kasteo are already there, sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Dani is sitting on a couch up against the back wall. _Dani._

"Hey, Mega. We've got an issue," she says to Mac._ We'll talk later._

As Mac come out of it, another rawr vibrates through the room. Realizing that the noise is coming from the next room, she turns and and realizes that she can seen into it.

"It's one way glass. He can't see you." Ryodan tells her. " He's stuck like that."

How long?" was all she could utter as she felt the light headedness come on.

Ryodan hesitates and then says,"About a week and a half."

What Mac sees through the glass terrified her. She tried to say something but before she could, she fell toward the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**sorry the last one was so short. This one I a little longer. I don't own anything. Please review, I like to know that people are reading. This one is a little graphic so beware. All of them probably will be. Enjoy.**

The room that Mac was looking into was huge. About half the size of a gymnasium. On the far end of the room was her beloved Jericho in what he called his 'true form'. Though he was usually about ten feet tall, he was now twice, almost three times that size. He had a collar around his neck with a leash that connected to the wall and was about the thickness of her arm.

The terrifying part was the bed he was laying on. It was skins. What appeared to be human skins, that were bloody and torn almost to shreds. Hundreds of them. All stacked on top of the other to make a pallet. The fresh ones on top.

"Why won't he just change?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Every once in a while, something happens. Lets say, something makes us angry or something drastic and dramatic happens, and our animal instincts take over. We go deep into our animalistic consciousness. It's almost like a safety mechanism. It's happened to all of us over the years," Lor explains.

"How do we bring him out of it?" Mac asks.

"It's different for everyone and every time. But we do know that we have to make him feel completely safe before he will even think about changing." Lor says.

"I brought him out last time. Just talking to him. He eventually calmed down. But, he's grown attached to you. We think that only you can get through to him," Ryodan says.

"Then let me in there. Let me help him," Mac says, turning to him.

"That's the thing. About six months ago, h came to me and said that if this were to ever happen, I were to not let you in there. No matter what. He said that he couldn't risk hurting you," he said.

"So you're scared that he's going to beat the shit out of you if you do?" she asked.

"Yes. That shit hurts!"

"Just let me in."

"I can't. We don't know how to proceed with this. We also don't know how he will react to you. If I'm going to let you anywhere near him, we need to know what we're doing," Ryodan says.

"He has the consciousness of an animal, right?" she asks.

"Yeah. Why?"

"He is already extremely protective. I think I know what to do."

"And what is that?" Lor asks.

"Can you smell him on me?"

"A little. But it's been over a week. It's a big risk," Lor says.

"I don't know. Z has a much better sense of smell than all of us with him being Alpha. And it would be even more heightened with his condition."

"Ryodan, please. Don't be seriously considering this. He could kill her," Dani finally speaks up.

"Dan, it's the best idea we've got," Ryodan says.

"Why don't we just kill him?" "We've done that five times. It doesn't work. It also gets worse every time he comes back. Besides, he's killed all of us at least once. I'm tired of dying," Ryodan says bitterly.

"When are we going to do this?" Mac asks as she looks through the window at her lover. He had stood up and started pacing. Like he knew something was going on.

"You'll need to eat something before you go in there. Other than that, this is your show. We'll be listening to you," Fade says. It seemed like he was in charge of game plans.

"Okay. Um. I'm going to need to go back to the bookstore to get a few things," Mac says, stepping away from the window.

"Okay. Fade, go with her. We don't want her getting into trouble before she's able to do anything to help," Ryodan says.

"I'm driving," Fade says as they go to the garage behind the club. Mac is so shocked, she doesn't even protest and just gets into the passenger seat of the Nova.

It's quiet most of the way back to the bookstore.

"You okay?" Fade speaks up finally.

"Yeah. I'm just still preparing myself mentally for this," she says.

"You have any idea what you're doing?"

"Yeah. I have a vague idea. It's just if or when he comes out of this, he's going to be pissed."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"About what I have to do. He really likes that skirt," the last sentence she says under her breath but she was sure he heard her perfectly

"We're here," he says as he drives into the warehouse behind BB&B. Mac walks out of the warehouse and into the back door of the store with Fade following close behind. She goes straight to Barrons' study and through the silver.

When she comes out of the other side and into the house, she heads down to the bedroom that they share. As they get to the door, Fade says,"At least that question is answered." Mac turns around and gives him a look but he just smirks."Wait here," she says. "As if."

They both walk into the room much to her dismay. He stops short with an interesting look on his face. "That is a powerful smell. I think I will wait outside." He turns around and walks out. "I tried telling him," she says under her breath as she walks into the closet. She grabs the floor length rainbow, flowing skirt and quickly changes into it. She also changes into the red v-neck sweater that matches. She goes braless, trying to be as comfortable as possible.

Mac finds Fade in the kitchen, eating a sandwich. She gives him a look, knowing that Barrons doesn't like human food. "I love this stuff. It's kinda like cat food to a dog to me. Don't know why." he just says, taking another huge bite. She makes her own sandwich and gets a yogurt out of the fridge. When she is done eating, Fade has eaten five more sandwiches and looks to be ready to go. She puts everything up and grabs her purse.

"Lets go," she says.

"Finally!"

They go upstairs and head back to the club.

When they get back to the basement, everyone is still there.

"You ready?" Ryodan asks.

There is a box on the table that looks an awful lot like a spy kit.

"What's that?" she asks, pointing at the box."Equipment. In case we need it. This is your show. Take a look at it and see if you need any of it," Ryodan says.

She walks over to the box and opens it, looking inside. There is a small box tucked into the corner. As she takes it out and opens it, Ryodan says,"It's and earwig. You know what it is?" Mac just nods.

"I'm going to wear this, but I will not be hearing dialog in my ear the whole time. You know his mannerisms for when he is like this. If you honestly believe that I will get hurt, you say something. Got it?" she says as she takes the wig out and puts it on.

"Sure thing," Ryodan says.

She takes her shoes and jewelry off and place all of it on the table. Dani gets up and wraps her arms around Mac. "Be careful," Dani tells her.

"I'll try. I'm sure I'll be fine."

And then Mac steps up to the door that leads to the holding room where Barrons is. She takes a deep breath and steps into the nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Come on guys, I know ya'll are reading. Please review. Thank you, ej101 for reviewing. You are awesome. Glad you love it. I don't own anything. This one's a little gory, if you don't like that, you don't have to read it. I'm not going to make you. I am changing the rating to M though cause I'm not exactly sure how bad it really is. I hope ya'll enjoy!**

Mac steps into the room and just stands there, looking at him. She whistles to him,getting his attention. She just stands there for a minute, letting him take her in. "Ryodan? I'm good?" she asks. "Yeah, you're good. Just watch him," he says in her ear.

Mac bends down onto her hands, still on her feet with her knees bent."Hey bud. How are you doing?"

she tells Jericho, who is intently watching her now. She slowly sits down, and pulls her skirt up and unbuckles the holster that holds her spear that's strapped to her thigh. When he sees the spear, Jericho's hackles go up and he begins to growl. "Hey, hey. It's okay," she says as she pushes it away to where it skids across the floor. He watches it go and when he is satisfied that is no longer a threat, he turns back to her.

Mac scoots back to the wall behind her and brings her knees up. She watches his eyes as she slowly pulls her skirt up over her knees.

As her skirt goes up her thighs, Jericho sniffs the air. He cocks his head and sniffs again.

Unexpectedly, he stands up and bounds toward her. Mac's breathing and heart rate picks up and Ryodan is yelling into her ear to get out of there. All of a sudden, the leash goes taunt and Jericho is jerked back. He recovers an looks at her, whimpering. He paces back and forth, pulling on the leash every once and a while. As much as Ryodan is yelling at her to get out, she can't bring herself to move.

After a few seconds, Jericho looks into her eyes and he freezes immediately. As if realizing that Mac is terrified he lays down and puts his head on his paws and whimpers. As if to make himself look like less of a threat.

"Hey. It's okay.," Mac says, coming out of her state of terror.

She gets up and crawls on her hands and feet (with her knees bent) towards him.

"Slowly. You don't want to scare him." Ryodan says to her.

As she gets to him, she places her hand to his cheek, pulling him close. Jericho scoots forward and snuggles into her arms."It's okay," she keeps telling him.

After a while, Mac notices the collar is extremely tight. It was cutting into his neck to where I was bleeding and it looked to have been there for a while. "Is there a key to the collar?" she asks Ryodan."No. The collar is for all of our protection, it;s not coming off," Ryodan says to her through the earwig. "Ryodan. It's a sign of trust. Plus, with me in here, i'm pretty sure he won't do anything unless he feels someone s threatening me," she tells him, all the while Jericho is looking at her with is head cocked, with an expectant expression on his face. "Fine. Come and get the key," Ryodan says.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Mac says to Jericho and stands up. He whimpers, but lets her go as he watches her the entire time.

Opening the door, Ryodan hands her the key. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asks her. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure." She closes the door and heads back to Barrons.

He sticks his tongue out and wags that tail of his. She can't help but compare him to an overgrown puppy.

She sts down again his head goes straight to her lap.

"Now, we are letting you out of the collar, but it is a privilege. You have to be good, okay?" she says as she sticks the key into the lock and turns it, releasing the collar from his neck. As she tosses it aside he makes a noise in the back of his throat that sounds almost like a purr. "Well, that's a good sign," Ryodan says to her. She smiles at Barrons, who is looking at her and the purring gets louder.

All of a sudden, he stands up and walks behind her. He nudges her to stand up and pushes her toward the human skin pallet.

As she gets to the edge, she stops, trying to hold her breath, afraid that if she did, she would gag from the smell.

Barrons climbs up and lays down, tossing his head.

"He wants you the lay down with him," Ryodan says in her ear.

"I know. I'm just getting my courage up," she says back to him.

Mac steps onto the pile and tries to hold the sandwich down when the blood from the skins skushes under her feet.

She lays down next to the beast and looks up at him.

Barrons scoots farther down the bed and nudges her skirt up with his nose.

Pushing her legs apart, the beast sticks his nose between her thighs and inhales deeply. Even after a week and a half, he can apparently smell himself there.

"Hey, hey, don't do that! We're not alone." Mac says, trying to push him off of her. She can hear Ryodan snicker into the earpiece.

When she licks her, she pulls the earwig out out and throws her head back, moaning deeply. He continues to lick her as she tries to push him off, begging him to stop. And then his tongue finds its way inside of her and she yells out in ecstasy. She finds that now instead of pushing him away, she is puling him toward her and that her words have completely lost her. She comes, hard; and he only stops when she comes down from the high.

He lays down with his head on her stomach and purrs as Mac strokes his face.

Happy that her man is alright, she closes her eyes and falls asleep, completely forgetting that she is laying on hundreds of fresh, human skins.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own anything. I hope ya'll enjoy. Please review.**

**Warning: Chapter 6 will have some ****_serious_**** smut.**

When Mac awakes, the beast laying on her is much smaller in size. Granted, the mass is still huge compared to her but it is not the thirty foot tall animal that had been laying on her before. In fact, the being lounging against her was surprisingly human, with long black hair and strong, sharp features.

As Mac stroked his face, the man looked up at her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" she asks him.

"I'm feeling better. You?"

"I'm feeling really good. Considering you're back to normal." He chuckles lightly.

"How much do you remember?" she asks.

"I remember most of it. I remember that you did show yourself to me. How did you know that?"

Mac thought for a second."You're very possessive so i figured that if i showed you that i belonged to you, than you wouldn't harm me," she explains.

Barrons makes a satisfied face and nods, "I can see that. It did work."

"Yes it did. And,... now I have you back," Mac says shyly.

"Really?"

Jericho grins and moves to push her shirt up to kiss her stomach.

Just then, a loud speaker comes on and Ryodans' voice radiates through the room," Can you do that in private please? Once we get you out of there."

Jericho who is still kissing her stomach, says," Don't listen to him," and pushes her skirt up, moving down to put his head back between her legs.

"Jericho?" "Mm." "Can we please go home?" He stops and looks down at her. She looks around and then looks back at him. He looks around the room and must have realized where they were. "Shit. Come on. Let's get out of here. I'm sorry. I forgot where we were."

They both stand up and get off the pallet of human skin. Just then, he pulls her toward him and whispers into her hair,'' I'm sorry that you had to see this side of me."

"As long as you are okay everything will be fine," she says into his ear.

"Let's go home," he says and picks her up, carrying her to the door.

"Dani's in there," she says to him.

"It's alright. It's nothing she hasn't seen."

"What does that mean?" she asks, sitting back onto his arm.

He laughs and says that he would tell me later.

"Fine. But you will tell me."

"I have a feeling that I will."

Ryodan opens the door and hands Barrons at set of clothes. He puts Mac down and gets dressed quickly.

"How long have I been asleep?" Mac asks.

"About eight hours," Dani says from the couch.

"You've been changed for six, so you should be able to go home, but I would like to talk to you before you go," Ryodan says.

They both go into the hallway and start to talk.

Mac notices that there is a pizza on the table and walks over to grab a slice. As she takes her first bite, she realizes that she is starving.

She's eaten two slices when voices in the hall rise. She notices that they are no longer speaking in English.

"It's Gaelic," Lor says.

"What are they saying?" Dani asks.

"Ryodan is hounding Z about being reckless. That if it would have gone any farther while he was still in his natural form, Ryodan would have been forced to kill Mac," Fade says.

"Why?" Mac asks.

"Good job, Fade," Lor says to him. To Mac," I think it's best if Z tells you that."

Just then, Ryodan and Barrons walk back into the room, both of them furious. Barrons goes to Fade and says something to him. He then turns to Mac and says," Lets go. We've been away from home long enough."

Mac grabs her purse and follows Barrons out of the club and into the garage. "You used the Nova?" he asks, turning to her with a look. She nods, hoping she's not in to much trouble. He just smirks and shakes his head as he gets into the driver's seat.

As they drive toward the bookstore, Barrons turns to her and asks," You're really quiet. What's on your mind?"

"I...I would like to ask you something, but I'm afraid it might make you angry or you won't tell me," she says to him.

"So you're just going to sit there and not say anything?"

"It's the only thing I can think of right now. I can't concentrate on anything else."

he just shakes his head,"Are you wondering what Ryodan and I were fighting about?"

She hesitates and then says," Yeah. And... why he would have to kill me if things went farther than they did while you were still ion your other form," she says as cautiously as possible.

It's really quiet for a minute and she risks a glance at him. He is looking towards the road and his knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel. He curses Fade under his breath. _Yeah, he's angry._

"Mac," he says after taking a deep breath,"you have to understand that... there are things that even we don't know. Which is why we do some of the things we do."

"I know that," she says. She watches him expectantly.

"If...if it ever comes up again to where it is unavoidable, I will tell you. Is that okay? I really don't want to scare you," he says quietly, driving up to the garage behind the bookstore.

"Yeah, it's okay. You're just trying to protect me," she says.

He parks and gets out, walking her toward the door. They get inside and take the silver downstairs.

When they get to the bedroom, they both strip and get in bed.

They don't leave for several days


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**WARNING:**** This chapter contains a very fair amount of smut. A lot of it to be precise.**

**I don't own any of the characters. I just love them to much to not write about them. **

**It's been a week. I haven't had time to type. I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me. Hope ya'll enjoy. **

About a week after the incident, Barrons comes into the store around mid-day.

"Hey," Mac says as he walks up to the counter. She is all too aware of the women that are hanging around, swooning.

He walks around the counter and kisses her, holding he tightly to him.

When he pulls away, she looks up at him and says again, "Hi."

"Hey," he says back. She had noticed that he had become increasingly clingy sense the incident under Chester's.

"Is everything okay?" she asks him.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. We are going to need to go to the city council meeting. They are probably going to want us to go to the world representatives' meeting in London also," Barrons says with Mac still in his arms.

"Will we want to go?" she asks.

"I don't want to, but we will need to. The sidle-seers need to be involved and apparently they think we need to be involved also. I don't exactly see why but they're not going to stop bugging me until I go."

"They see you as a leader. And because of the rumors of your age and knowledge, they think you to be wise. To be a good thing for everyone. You are a public figure," she tells him.

"I don't want to be a public figure. And I am definitely not wise," he whines.

"Well, you are a public figure. Whether you like it or not. You are a leader and people are following you. You need to accept that and be the leader that everyone, including me, knows you to be. On the subject of you being wise, I don't think I've known the real you long enough to know that," she tells him, being stern and then teasing.

"You think that?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. You are incredible," he tells her with a smile," he tells her with a smile and kisses her.

"Thank you. When are the meetings?" she asks when he pulls away from her.

"The city council meeting is tomorrow and the world meeting is next week so we have some time to plan for that nightmare."

"Okay. I have about an hour until closing time. When I 'm done here, we can go get something to eat and come home and relax if you want."

"Actually, I 'd prefer if you closed up now and we just went to bed early, but you look to be busy. I think I will go downstairs to await your arrival," he said the last sentence almost to himself. But he also said it loud enough for every woman that had congregated around them to poorly eavesdrop to hear.

As Barrons walks away, the ladies suddenly form a line to pay for their things and everyone else tht was browsing is urged to pay for their items as well. As Mac is ringing everyone up, she receives several winks and to be honest she finds it a little creepy. She finally finishes and flips the sign.

Interestingly, she finds herself to be nervous. Jericho had never done anything like that before. He always let her finish up her work and he definitely never initiated something like that in public.

Mac walks through the double doors and heads to his office. Stepping through the silver, she's thrown out the other side, as always. As she rights herself, she hears music playing, loud. Mac nervously walks toward the bedroom. When she gets there, he is sitting in the chair next to the fireplace, reading._ Crap, he's naked._

"Come here," he tells her without looking up."Stand in front of me."

She walks over to him and stands still, fidgeting with her nails.

Looking up at her, he smiles. "Why are you so nervous?" he asks her.

"You've never done anything like this,"Mac says, not looking at him.

"Are you scared?"

"No. I'm just nervous. And a little excited,"Mac says, letting out a small chuckle and glancing up at him. Jericho smiles again.

"If I hurt you or you feel overwhelmed, I want you to remember a safe word. What do you want that word to be?"

"Umm... pink," Mac tells him.

The corner of his mouth lifts again and agrees,"Sure thing. Now."

He leans back. "Strip for me. Leave your heals on. Look me in the eye also."

She looks at him and takes off her jewelery, placing it on the coffee table in front of her, bending over to show her cleavage. He puts the book down and smirks at her as she pulls the sash from her wrap dress. As the dress slides down her shoulders, Jericho licks his lips and the member between his legs jerks. She is naked under the dress. Her breathing speeds up from his scrutiny and she reaches up to let her blonde hair out of the clip. Mac shakes her head, letting her hair brush her shoulders.

Mac puts her foot up and unbuckles the strap to her spear.

As soon as she tosses it across the room he tells her,"Go lay down on your back."

She does and waits for him to come to her.

He walks over and jumps onto the bed.

As he stares down at her, all she can do is stare back.

He nudges her hands away from her sides with his feet and sits down on top of her. He takes both of her hands and handcuffs her to the bed.

Jericho kisses her entire chest, suckling her breasts and licking up and down her torso. Mac's breathing and heart rate increases as he continues.

All of a sudden, he stops and flips her over, stacking pillows under her hips and pulling her heals off and throwing them across the room.

He kisses, licks, and nips her back: rubbing himself on her between her legs, slowly.

Suddenly, he smacks her ass. Mac yelps.

"You like that?" Barrons asks, going back to rubbing her center. Mac moans and arches her back, trying to put more pressure on her clit.

He smacks her again, three times, four. Each one just a little harder.

On the fifth one, Mac cries out,"Please, fuck me, Please!"

"Well, I was hopping for ten. Do you think you can handle five more?"

"Oh God," she yells as he landed two more on her ass.

"That's seven. Three more?"

"Please! Fuck me! Please!"

He lands a particularly hard one and plunges two fingers inside of her. Mac screams.

"Oh Mac. So wet for me. Two more. Almost done." He licks her center, swirling his tongue around her clit. She screams and bucks from the sensation.

Jericho reaches up and whispers into her ear," _Don't come. Not yet. Hold on to it._" He's voicing her.

He slaps her ass, hard and sticks his fingers in her again, stroking them in and out of her. "_Don't come,_" he voices her again. Her muscles tighten around him but don't contract.

When he finally pulls his fingers out of her, he slaps her one more time, harder than all of them. She screams at the top of her lungs. "PLEASE! FUCK ME! PLEASE!"

Jericho sits up onto his knees and spreads her legs as wide as they'll go.

He bends over her and enters her, torturously slow. He deliberately growls low in her ear as he does so.

"Please, please, please," she begs him.

"_Don't come until I say so_," he voices her again. "_Clench around me,_" he orders and her body complies while he tells her again,"_Don't come._"

He slowly rocks into her and she whimpers. She is so strung up, she can barely take it. "Stop. Stop, I can't. No. I can't."

"It's okay," he tells her and rocks into her again. "Please!" she screams.

"_Don't come,_" Barrons tells her again.

Mac can feel his hand rubbing her crack and then a finger _there_. He slowly pushes it into her. Not far. Just enough to make her feel it. Once it's where he wants it, he rocks into her again.

He increases the pace and moves his finger to match it. He leans down to her ear and tells her again and again, "_Don't come." _Every time, her muscles clench and stay that way.

"Please stop," she can only whimper now.

Finally, her body can't take it any more and even with Jericho voicing her, she comes. Her entire body shaking and spasming. All of her muscles contracting. Her eyes roll back into her head. Her breathing hitches.

"OH MAC!" Mac vaguely knows that Jericho is moving exceptionally fast. He growls and she can feel him come inside her.

Jericho pulls the pillows out from under her and unlocks the cuffs. He lays down next to her and pulls her close.

When she finally comes down from the high, she asks,"What brought that on?"

"I'm sorry. I have had a really rough day."

"No, don't apologize. I enjoyed it. I hope we can do it again soon."

"Not now?"

She turns around and looks to where he is laying behind her.

He laughs at her expression and says,"Okay. Maybe in a few hours."

"Wait. How is it you can voice me?"

all he does is give her a huge, wolfish grin. "_Sleep._"

"Okay." She turns around and relaxes into Jericho's arms. She sleeps peacefully all through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Sigh, that's over. I warned you. Yes, I did. Hoped you liked it. If you didn't, I understand. This one has a little less...stuff. :) Don't own anything, please review, hope you like it; same yadda yadda yadda.**

**So I look up how people are reading last night, and it's been like a week sense I've posted. I feel super bad. Sorry for the wait.**

When Mac's alarm goes off the next morning, she finds the bed beside her to be empty. She pats the bed, looking everywhere for him. Tears spring to her eyes and she pulls her knees to her chest as she chest, as she calls his name.

"Hey, hey. I'm right here," he says soothingly as he runs out of the closet and comes over to her.

Pulling her into his arms, he asks her, "What's wrong? What brought this on?"

"I'm always scared that I 'm going to wake up and you're going to be back at Chester's, stuck in your other form," she sobs into his into his chest.

"Hey. I'm always going to be here. You hear me?"

She nods and sits up. "I'm sorry. I was really stressed then and I haven't had time to really calm down from it. I was really worried that last night was a dream."

He laughs out loud, "Well, I can tell you right now that last night was _not_ a dream."

"Yay!" she says as she stands up from the bed, "I'm going to take a shower and pick out an outfit for the meeting. What time is the meeting anyway?"

"It's at ten, but they want us there early though, so maybe nine."

"Okay. What time is it now?" No one could ever really tell so many stories under the surface.

"Six thirty," he says to her from the shower.

"Okay. That's good. It gives me a good amount of time."

"And since I am dressed, it gives me enough time to watch you."

She roles her eyes and gets into the shower. Just as she starts soaping her hair, she thinks of something from the night before.

"Jericho?" she calls to him.

"Yes?" he answers back.

"Question."

"Okay."

"How was it I wasn't immune to your voice last night?"

it's quiet for a few seconds and Mac can tell that he's smiling. "Just answer the damn question," she tells him.

"With the amount of time that I've lived, you honestly believed that I hadn't found a way around that?" God, she hated when he answered a question with a question. But it did answer it a little. He had found a way around it. And it was really fun last night.

"Yeah, I guess I hadn't thought of that," she calls back to him.

She finishes washing and gets out.

As she goes through her regular routine, he watches her.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing. Just admiring the view."

"Oh," she says, trying not to look uncomfortable.

"If you don't like it, I can go if you want me to."

"No! I'm just not used to people watching me. You can if you want to though."

He comes back into the bathroom and leans up against the door frame.

She goes back to doing what she needed.

Every once and a while, she would ask him what time it was. When it got to seven thirty, they went into the closet so she could find something to wear. There is a dress bag on the rack.

She turns toward him and gives him a look. He shrugs as if to say,_ I like spoiling you._

She smiles and rushes to the bag. The suit is a dark, navy blue. The entire suit. The pencil skirt went to just above the knees. And the pea coat was almost knee length. The sleeveless, turtle neck sweater was tight fitting but looked good on her. She left it untucked from the skirt. The gray, pointed toe heals went perfectly with the outfit. It took her less then ten minutes to get ready.

They went to the kitchen for Mac to eat and as Barrons put an omelet in the microwave to heat up, she realized that she was starving from the night before. "I cooked it before you got up," he tells her. He takes it out and and places it on the counter in front of her.

She forces herself to eat slowly and when she finishes, it's eight o' clock.

"You want to go ahead and go?" she asks him.

"Sure. It will take us a while to get there and they wi;ll appreciate us being extra early. Plus, I know you want to see your parents," he says to her.

They go upstairs through the silver and head to the garage.

When they got in there, Barrons goes straight for the 71' Charger. And hands her the keys.

"If you wreck my car, I will not be happy," he tells Mac, looking her in the eye.

She nods and gets in and starts it up.

They ride to the council building. As they get out and start to head inside, Mac's parents drive up.

They parks and get out, walking over to where the couple are waiting. Mac hugs her mom and then her dad.; "Sweetie, you look gorgeous," she mom tells her. "Beautiful," her dad says.

"Barrons," her dad says, shaking his hand. "Jack," Barrons replies.

Barrons gives her mom a kiss on her cheek as Rainee greets him. "Rainee, how are you?"

"I'm doing greet. Been really busy. Where have you been? You were off the radar for a while," Rainee says to him.

"I... uh. I had a pressing issue to attend to and it took me longer to settle it than I thought it would," he says. The classic Barrons, it's an answer but it's not an answer, answer. It was expected.

"Oh my, is everything alright now?" her mother asks with a worried look in her eye.

"Oh yeah, everything is back to normal," he answers her as they walk inside.

"Good. That's good," Jack says, thoughtfully. He knew that something else was going on.

All four of them sign in and go to take their seats. Thankfully, all of them are seated together.

Detective Jayne is there. Even after all these years, she still called him Detective. He nods his head to her in acknowledgment and she nods back. He goes back to talking to one of his officers when she hears her dad ask Barrons, "Was it you guys that drove up in the Charger?"

"It's you that Mac got her love of cars from, is it not?" Barrons asks, "And yes, it is ours."

"Wow. I've always loved Chargers. And yeah, I've been taking little bit to car shows sense before she could walk."

"Awww, that''s so sweet," she says sarcastically to no one in particular.

Barrons turns back to her dad and says,"I love it when she gets embarrassed. I don't see her like that very much."

"Oh, it's not hard. All I have to do is just mention her early childhood and she goes red as a beet," her dad says, laughing.

She sits back in her seat and crosses her arms, not looking any of them in the eye.

"Of course, she does get upset and refuses to acknowledge me when I do it.. that is one downside," Jack tells Barrons.

"She'll understand when she has kids of her own though. It'll be so much fun," Rainee pipes in. both Jack and Rainee laugh but Mac had spun to face Barrons with a look of horror that matched his.

They had never spoken about it and Jericho had always made it clear that he didn't want to.

Noticing that her and Barrons weren't laughing with them, her mom and dad stopped and looked puzzled. "Is everything alright?" Rainee asked.

"Yea, everything's fine. It's just that the comment took us by surprise," she told her mom.

"Do you mind I ask why? I mean, I am hoping for grandchildren soon. We thought ya'll were thinking about it."

"Actually Mrs. Lane, we haven't talked about it whatsoever. I'm sure both of us would like to have kids, I know I do, but like I said, we haven't talked about it and we would probably both agree that we're not ready," Barrons formally tells her.

"Plus, we're not married," Mac says

"Yes that is true," Rainee says to Jack, making a face,"I forgot about that."

Barrons is giving her a look but Mac just shrugs.

"Hey mom, how is the oak tree project going?" she asks.

"Oh, it's going great!"

And the subject changes. Thank God

By nine thirty, everyone is already there, so they start the meeting.

Everyone asked where Barrons had been and they were all given that same answer but no answer that was given to her mom.

They also wanted her and Barrons to go to the international meeting. Apparently, there had been a unanimous vote. So they were going to London.

Other things were talked about, such as security and the setting up of schools for the kids but neither her or Barrons opposed anything that was proposed.

When the meeting ended, they both said their good byes and went home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**HEY! I am ecstatic about the amount of people that are reading this story, sooo, I've decided to update sooner than I planned. Ya'll love me, I know. I don't own any of it. Enjoy.**

About five days later, Barrons comes into the store at mid-day again. He is carrying another clothes bag.

Mac had known that they were traveling to London the next day and that he would want to go over protocol, so she closed up early.

"Watcha got ?" she asks as he moves toward the sitting area where she had been reading.

"A present," he tells her.

"Ooo, I love presents," she says back as she gets up and saunters over to where he has sat down. She sits down in his lap, straddling his legs.

"Really?" he tells her, looking up into her eyes and placing his hands on her hips. "I like presents too, but we have things to talk about. We need to be ready for tomorrow." She pouts and moves to get off of him. "I didn't say to move," he tells her, tightening his grip on her.

"Okay," she says sheepishly, "What do we need to talk about?"

"Well, we will be flying to London tomorrow. It is a private plane."

"Okay."

"Lor and Fade are coming with us as security. Just in case. The plane does have separate room, so we will be able to have some time to ourselves before we get there.

"As for the meeting itself, there will be a lot of people there and not a lot of there will speak English. I know a good bit so we should be fine but..."

"Wait, how many languages?" she interrupts him.

He smiles and says, "A little over a hundred. Now... we should be fine. Stay by me and if anyone tries to talk to you without acknowledging me first, ignore them."

"Why?"

"I'll be on full alert the whole time. If someone acknowledges me, I'll be able to tell their intent, tell if they are safe."

"Okay. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trying to keep me safe."

"You're welcome."

"Now, lets see what you got me."

She jumps up and goes for the bag at the back of the couch.

"Oh no, not until tomorrow," he grabs her waist and she squeals when he pins her to the couch. As he kisses her neck, she can't help but wonder why he would be so protective and almost possessive of her.

when Mac's alarm goes off the next morning and gets out of bed, her limbs feel like noodles and her petunia was sore, but in a good way. Barrons had decided the night before that she needed to be punished for trying to look at the outfit he bought her. _Damn, it was fun._

She went into the bathroom to shower and put her make-up on.

When she was almost done, Barrons comes in and gets in the shower.

"Your clothes after in the bag in the closet," he calls to her absently.

She finishes in the bathroom and heads to change.

Unzipping the bag she finds a beautiful, almost completely leather suit.

The fabric is a gorgeous cream white. The plain but bright pink tank top goes well with bother skin and the leather. The pencil skirt hugs tight on her thighs and the white leather riding jacket is fitted quite well.

As she pulls and zips on the black healed booties, Barrons walks into the closet in nothing but a white towel around his waist and a smirk on his face. He grabs an outfit bag from the rack on his side of the closet and unzips it. The fabric is gray with a navy blue dress shirt.

Mac quietly watches him dress and then finish the outfit with a silver Rolex and the trademark silver cuff.

"No tie?" she asks him/

"I like the look," he tells her offhandedly.

They walk out of the room and head to the kitchen to eat something and then get into the Audi upstairs to head to the airport.

When they get there, Barrons helps her out of the car and then into the plane. He tells her to take a look around as he updates Lor and Fade.

Taking a look around, Mac couldn't help but think that the plane might be able to sustain them in the air for months.

The room that she had walked into was similar to what someone would see in a movie. Walking through that room and into the small hallway, she opened several doors and looked into them as she walked by. One room had several safes that most definitely contained priceless valuables. Another contained a state of the art bathroom. One housed a an office while behind the door at the end of the hall was a bedroom with a beautiful king sized bed.

Walking into the room, she sat on the bed, thinking to herself.

"We're going to take off soon," Barrons says from the door.

She looks up at him and says, "Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

"Is everything okay? You've been very quiet," he tells her, coming to sit on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"You know. I haven't forgotten about that nightmare you had last week, and, you haven't told me about it. Would you like to?"

"It's not what I'm thinking about," she tells him shyly.

"I don't car," he tells her, and then, "Let's take off and then we can talk about it."

"Okay."

they get up and go back into the front room.

They both buckle up and the plane lifts into the air.

After several minutes, they get up and go back into the bedroom and lay down in each others arms.

"Tell me about the dream," he tells her.

""the dream starts off with me waking up, alone, and I get dressed and go to Chester's. I know that it has been a long time because I am older. But, I get to the club and you are there, stuck in your other form. And no matter what we do, you won't change. The dream is just me waking up everyday and going to Chester's and trying everything we can to make you change and every time I wake up, I'm years older."

She sobs and turns her face into into his chest.

"Shhhh. It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," he tells her quietly.

When she calms down, they talk for several minutes until he gets very playful. He kisses her and strips her down.

After an incredible bout of lovemaking, she falls asleep.

An hour or so later, she wakes to him doodling on her shoulder.

Looking up at him, he says, "Hi."

"Hi."

"How do you feel?"

"Better. Thank you."

"Good."

They sit for several minutes in silence until Jericho speak up,"May I ask about what you were thinking about earlier?"

"Sure."

"What were you thinking about?" he asks with a laugh.

Mac frowns and turns away from him.

"Mmm?"

"I...,I was thinking about what my parents brought up at the meeting last week."

* * *

Question: What do you think Barrons will have to say?

just want to know youre opinion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I am greatly enjoying the amount of people that are reading per day. Right now, I've got about 13 or 14 people reading everyday. I am literally ecstatic. Thank you guys so much. As always, please review, I don't own any of it, and I hope ya'll enjoy.**

**Oooh, also, I gave ya'll a question at the end of the last chapter. Just letting ya'll know, if I give ya'll something like that, I expect ya'll to answer. Oh well. It will come up soon, this chapter will only contain hints. :) love ya'll.**

Jericho lets out a sigh and brings his free hand up to rub his eyes.

"I knew this was going to come up."

"Do you want kids, or did you lie to my parents so that you wouldn't disappoint them?" she asks him.

"Yes, I do. I really would like to have kids. I didn't lie to your parents, but unfortunately, it's a lot more complicated then just wanting them."

He looked to be uncomfortable and she knew that he was trying to avoid something.

"Can we talk about it when we get home? I would like to talk about it privately before we bring it up with the boys."

"Okay, that should be fine."

they sit in silence for several minutes, thinking about everything.

"We'll be there soon. Would you like to freshen up?" he speaks up after a while.

"Sure," she says and gets up.

He stays where he is and watches her dress. Once she is done and sits down, he gets up and dresses himself. He watches her the entire time,allowing her to watch him, taunting her.

When he's done, they walk into the hall.

"I just need to use the restroom," she tells him.

"Okay, make it quick."

she uses the restroom and touches up her makeup. When she goes to go into the main room, she hears raised voices.

_KIDS! you two are talking about having kids? Do you have any idea how that's going to go down? You know what we are going to have to do if that happens! You know Ryodan is going to enforce it. And what do you think Kasteo is going to do?_

_Lor! we'll deal with it when it happens. We still haven't talked about it yet. Nothing is set in stone right right now. Let it go, okay?_ Barrons yells back at him.

_Ryodan will be hearing about this._

That is when Mac decided she needed to be out there.

She walks into the room and asks,"Ryodan will be hearing about what?"

"Nothing," Fade says to her.

_Will everyone please take your seats, we will be landing in five minutes._ The pilot says over the intercom.

Everyone sits down and buckles up.

It is quiet the entire landing.

After they all get off the plane and get into the rental to head to the hotel, Mac takes out her notepad and scribbles a note onto a blank page and hands it to Barrons.

Our conversation is not over.

I know. Lets wait until later, though. I don't want them to see anything.

Sure. I just wanted to let you know.

At that, she closes the book and puts it back in her bag.

when they get to the hotel, the valet helps her out of the car and then grabs suitcases out of the trunk. Mac turns to Barrons who is getting out of the car and gives him a look.

He smiles and says, "I thought we'd stay for a couple of days."

She smiles at him and remarks back to him," "Will we have separate rooms from them?"

"Of course," he smirks at her as he snakes his arms around the waist and gives her a quick, fleeting kiss.

"Ugh, kill me. Please," Lor says behind them.

"Lets get upstairs."

Walking inside, Mac feels like she has just walked into an alternate dimension and she was famous. Those that saw them immediately, stopped what they were doing and starred at her. Those that did not see them at first, when they saw people starring, they turned to look and starred themselves. They were people of several different races and looked to be from all over the world. And they all seemed to know who they were.

After a minute, a valet walks up and introduces himself as the manager of the hotel and ass them to follow hm.

They all board the elevator and the manager presses the button for the top floor.

"Do you come here often?" Mac asks Barrons absently.

"I have never been here in my life, Ms. Lane."

mac's head whips around to him and she gives him a loom. He gives her an equally intense look and she decides to keep her mouth shut. For now.

"This is the master suit," the man says, stepping off the elevator and into a small room that was only about six by six feet large .

There was an elaborate door opposite the elevator that obviously lead to the room and another, less elaborate door to the right.

The man opens the large door with an old, brass key and steps aside for them to walk in. Lor and Fade walk in before them, walking through the suit pointedly.

Stepping into the room, Mac couldn't help but stare. The suit wasn't just one room but several which included a living and dining room in the main room, a small kitchen to their right, and a bedroom, along with what Mac predicted to be a beautiful bathroom to the left.

"We're clear," both of the men say as they both come out from the rooms they were checking.

"Good," Barrons says and hands the manager a tip.

"I will show your men to their rooms," the man says and walks out with Lor and Fade in tow.

"Where are they staying?"

"Close by. If something happens and we need their help, they'll be here."

"Okay. How long until the meeting?"

"Ummm," he looks down at his watch," just enough time to get down there."

"Okay, lets go."

They get back in the elevator and head down to the main lobby.

"I'm sorry I was so curt with you earlier. I didn't want the valet to become suspicious. You see, I have been here but it was almost two hundred years ago. I'm posing as that man's heir."

"Ohhh. I was wondering what was going on," she turns to him and asks," Will you make it up to me?"

"I can try my best," he smirks at her and places an arm around her.

"Really? That's all you can do?"

"Well, my best has always been really good, so I shouldn't have to worry." He then kisses her, pulling her closer to him.

The elevator stops and the to of them get off. He places a hand on the small of Mac's back and walks her toward the elegant event hall. Several people walk up to them immediately and speak to them enthusiastically. Her and Barrons make small talk for several minutes and then they all are called to take their seats.

The meeting was not very eventful but one major thing did happen. Everyone had asked Barrons questions on just about everything and he seemed to be very popular. When the subject of what would happen if someone on the council should die, everyone decided that the that person's oldest child would take over the position. Just then, Barrons spoke up and said," I that will be very difficult for me, I won't be able to do that."

Just then, a woman that had had her eye on him the entire time said," How so? You are an exceptionally handsome man. Do you not have a wife?"

"No. it's not that. I am very much attached," he answered her.

"Then why? Are you unable to have children?"

"No. it is not that I am unable to have children. It is just that it is very difficult and there may be several repercussions."

"So it's true? You're not human," another woman says.

"Yes. It is," he says almost sadly.

"Do you believe that you will be able to have a child should you decide to?" the head council member says.

"I'd have to talk to my men and my girl, and possibly take some precautions but yeah, I could. Lets not set that in stone yet though."

They decided to take Barrons' advice and soon afterword, they ended the meeting for the day.

When they get to the room, he pulls Mac to the bedroom and strips them both down, throws her on the bed and fucks her, hard. He doesn't let her sleep until he saw the first rays of sun pierce through the windows.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hehe. Another one. Who will say yay? I am so so sorry this took so long. I have been so freaking busy, I just kinda forgot about it. :( Thank ya'll for reading so much. There were 50 people that read just on Monday ****and**** Wednesday****. Tank you so, so, so much. **

**Please review.**

**I don't own squat.**

**Please enjoy.**

Mac woke to an empty bed beside her and the afternoon sun shining on her face through the open bay doors.

Sitting up, she notices a beautiful red rose on the bedside table holding a note down. Picking both up, she puts the rose under her nose to smell as she opens the note to read it.

M~

I had some business in town to attend to. I will be back soon. Order yourself room service when you get up. I want you to eat something. The bag on the right is yours.

I Love You, B~

In reading the note and stashing the money that had been hidden inside it, Mac gets up and orders an omelet. The employee at the other end said there would be a twenty minute wait so she decided to take a shower.

Grabbing her toiletry bag from her suitcase, she heads to the bathroom and turns on the shower. Getting in, she cleans thoroughly. She washes, shaves, and scrubs. After getting out, she heads to the bedroom and rummages through her suitcase. She decides that once her food gets to the room, she'll head outside to rest in the sun.

She changes into a nice black bathing suit, grabs her iPod and notepad and goes into the living area of the hotel room.

About five minutes later, there is a knock at the door. Looking through the peep hole and then opening it, the valet roles the cart into the room and sets the table for her afternoon breakfast. She thanks the valet and tips him with some of the money she found in the note.

Once he leaves, she grabs the plate and her stuff and heads out to the large balcony just outside the glass doors to the back of the room.

Slathering on suntan lotion and plugs in her iPod. She listens to music, writes in her journal and eats her omelet. After about an hour or so, she hears a door open nearby. No one calls out when they come in so she knows it's definitely not one of the boys.

She gets up and carefully closes the doors to the balcony and stands near the door, trying to see through the curtains without being seen with her spear ready.

Who Mac sees is the woman from the meeting that had questioned Barrons so adamantly.

She was in her mid-thirties with dark brown skin and a tall, lean yet muscular build. The long, coarse, black curls followed to her waist. She was obviously very comfortable in her own skin, carrying herself equivalent to that of an exotic African queen.

She looks around the room and then heads to the bedroom. She comes out about a minute later looking very put out. She looks around the suite one last time and makes to leave when the door opens rather abruptly and Barrons briskly walks in. In seeing the woman, he stops in his tracks and stares at the woman.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asks her.

She silently saunters over to him and moves around him. "I am looking for you. You seemed to be a little tense," she whispers in his ear.

"And why would you be concerned about my well being?" he says impassively.

"Well... Your girl is at home and you are stuck here. I felt the attraction as I'm sure that you did. I am willing to accommodate to your...needs," she says as she walks around him and stands in front of him.

He has watched her the entire time and has not taken his eyes from her. All of a sudden a spike of jealousy flares in her stomach. She moves to the door to go inside when suddenly, he looks up at her and tells her with his eyes to stay where she is.

"My needs? And tell me, how did you get in?" he asks her.

"I let myself in. I have a talent for avoiding people, among other things," she tells him suggestively.

"Mmm. Well, there are a few things that can be done to resolve this."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And what can be done to resolve this?"

"Well, I can kill you for trespassing, yet that would not sit well with the committee." She looks terrified now, knowing that she has done something wrong. "I could call security and have them escort you out." He muses almost to himself. "But that wouldn't get my point across though. I can grace your father with a phone call and inform him of the predicament that I am in."

"No! My father does not need to know about this," she practically begs him. She now looks years younger. Almost as if she were still a child.

" No. I won't call your father. But I think that someone should be involved in this."

He strides to the balcony doors and opens them, looking toward me."Why don't you come inside, sweetie. We have a visitor." Mac gives him a look and follows him inside.

As she walks in, she locks her eyes with the woman and stares her down. The woman gasps at Mac and turns to Barrons,"This is you girl?"

"Yes. I am," Mac tells her indignantly and walks to Barrons. She whispers in his ear that she would like the girl gone and he nods to her. Barrons takes his phone from his jacket pocket, calls someone, and steps away to talk to whoever it was.

A minute or so later, Fade walks in and grabs the woman by the arm. "Come with me," he tells her and pulls her from the room.

Once the door is closed, Mac lets out a sigh of relief and slumps into the couch next to where Barrons had sat down.

"Sorry about that. She has always done that. How do you feel?" he asks her.

"How do you know her?" she asks with her eyes closed.

"Her family is one of the guardians that help protect where we go to regenerate," he tells her easily.

"Really. I didn't know that."

"Of course you didn't. You are not supposed to know that so,shhh," he puts a finger to his lips as he shhhes her. She laughs and sits up. "How was your lazy afternoon?" he asks as he gets up and heads to the bedroom.

"Slow. There wasn't much excitement until she showed up. What are you doing?" she asks as she follows him into the room.

"I'm changing. I really like that outfit on you."

She looks down at herself and asks,"Really?" She still had on the bikini.

"Yea. I'd really like to see what's underneath it."

"You can already see what is under it though," she whined.

"Please sweetie. I have had a really trying day."

"Really? Care to tell me about it?"

He sighs loudly and turns away from her. He shakes his head and then walks toward the bed and sits down, beckoning for her to come sit with him. He lays her down and he leans over her and draws circles on her exposed stomach. "It's a long list and it might take a while. Even with the condensed version. "

"I'm a good listener."

"I...,I lost a really good friend today. He had a stroke in his sleep and didn't make it." His jaw clenches and his eyes lose focus as he swallows. With the way he looks,Mac couldn't help but sit up and pull him toward her, cradling his head into the hollow of her neck. Holding him there for what seemed like an eternity, Mac realized that no one had ever seen him like this. It was almost as if he was broken or damaged. In realizing this, she cries with him.

"He was family to me in a way, and I hadn't even seen him in years. I should have gone to see him," he tells her into her neck.

"Everything is okay. It's okay," she cooed to him.

They sat there for several more minutes before he finally composed himself.

"I'm sorry. I know that I'm not usually this emotional but in holding it back, every once in a while, it just kind of flows freely without my permission."

"It's okay. It's nice to know that you're pretty much like everyone else. That you have a conscious," she tells him reassuringly," What else is going on?"

"Well. Since we left, there have been some strange occurrences in Dublin."

"Such as?"

"Lightning storms, unexplained fires, unrest amongst the Unseelie."

"What do you mean, unrest among the Unseelie?"

"They are talking and moving in the hundreds. Families, moving south to the channel, as if to migrate."

"Do they possibly know something that we don't?"

"Probably. But we'd have to go home in order to find out hat that is."

"Crap. Can we stay a little while longer?"

"Yea... We can stay as long as you want. We just need to keep an eye on the situation."

"Okay. Anything else that we need to talk about.?"

"Not that I can think of. You?"

"Well...there is one thing, but you may not want to talk about it," she tells him shyly.

"Just tell me. It'll get to you and you'll get all grumpy and I won't get any sex until you explode about it."

"Okay?" she looks down and away from him, thinking about how to bring it up,"Why.. is it so .. difficult for you to have...kids?"

He sighs and looks away. "Mac, it is really complicated. But I know it means a lot to you."

He thinks for a breath and then says," It has to do with us doing it in my other form. It's the only way you and I will ever become pregnant. But, before you go trying to make me change so that I can knock you up, you need to know a few things."

"Okay."

"The reason that we have never tried to have kids was because we don't know which of our traits can be passed on. We don't know whether our other forms will show up in an offspring. And we don't know whether we would be able to control the child if those traits did show up."

"Okay. So... how would you know that that was the way for all of you to have kids if you all have never risked it?"

"We didn't think that we could have kids at all for a very long time," he said almost sadly. "About a thousand years ago, Kasteo fell for a woman. At first it was merely a passing fancy, but then he started to neglect his duties in order to be with her. Things had been slow for a while so we all decided that it would be okay for him to have a serious relationship. We invited her into the group and she understood the rules and followed them almost to a tee, kind of like you. After about a year, the woman started acting strange. She was moody. She started eating foods that she had previously didn't like. Her sleeping habits changed. She event started to smell different. None of us knew what was going on until she told Kasteo in a separate room that her bleeding hadn't come that month. We all knew what that meant. Because we didn't know how the child would turn out, we decided that woman needed to be disposed of. Not good wording, I know. But, she needed to be taken care of. Because I am Alpha, I was my responsibility to get the job done. I did it, but we all pretty much lost a friend in the process." When he is done, he looks as if it was the worst thing he had ever done. That it was one of the few things he regretted with a passion.

"So that's why Kasteo is so downcast. No wonder. That's horrible," she says into his chest.

"I don't, ever want to have to make a choice like that with you."

"Now I feel bad. It's your fault," she tells him, slapping his chest. "Can we talk about it later?"

"Sure. What wold you like to do?"

"Well, you've had a really bad day so, I think I should try to make you feel better.

And she pushes him onto his back and straddles his legs. As she pushes herself down his body and unbuckles his slacks, she just gives him a smile and says,"You ready?"

* * *

**So, there are a few things for ya'll to ponder while I'm writing the next chapter.**

_Will that woman show up again?_

_Why are the Unseelie moving?_

_Who is the mysterious friend that has died?_

_What will Mac do about the kids thing?_

**Comment, make suggestions, like, no like, tell me all your secrets**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Sorry it's so late. I'll try to make it up to ya'll. I don't own any of it. Hope ya'll enjoy. Please, please, please review. I like knowing what ya'll think. Love.**

A week after the meeting, Mac sadly stepped off the plane in Dublin with Barrons' help. They get in the car and head toward home.

"When is the funeral?" she asks him quietly. They hadn't talked about his friend sense he told her about him. She had wanted to give him the space that he needed and hoped that he would tell her when he was ready, but she had become worried.

"Tomorrow," he says, looking out the window, away from her.

"How... never mind."

"What do you want to know?"

"How,... how did you know him?" she asks cautiously.

"He came into the store almost forty years ago. We struck up a conversation. After that, we became close friends. Sometimes I would seek his council over all others," he said quietly.

"Really? Was the relationship...?"

"Romantic? Yea. For a while."

"What happened?" she asked.

"We kept the relationship quiet. There weren't many feelings attached. It was mainly a fuck buddy type of thing. After a few years, he met a beautiful woman that honestly made him happy. We let each other go." he sighed and let his head fall to the back of the seat.

She couldn't help the feeling that when he told her that there were no feelings attached, there were in fact deep feelings that couldn't be helped. She let it be after that.

Getting home, Barrons pulls Mac into the back of the store and down into the basement mansion and straight to their room.

Laying her down on the bed, he kisses her reverently, and proceeds to love her in a gentle and kind way he had never done before. It almost scared her.

When he is done, he lays down next to her, almost like protecting her, and she sleeps. Until morning.

Getting up in the morning, Mac showers and dresses in the black suit that Barrons had bought for her. The trousers and white button down shirt fit perfectly. As she looked into the mirror, she changed her mind on the shirt and walked into the closet, rummaging around on his side until she found one of his dress shirts that she liked. Stripping her shirt off, she slid his on, buttoned it, and tucked it in.

Looking into the mirror one last time with a satisfied grin, she climbed the stairs to the kitchen to get herself something to eat.

At first he didn't notice her shirt from his perch next to the stove. But when he did, he leered openly.

"I thought you might need a distraction today." she said shyly without looking him in the eye,"If you don't like it, I can go change."

She stood where she was and waited for his response, still not looking at him. She heard him walk over to her and the tilted her chin up with his index finger,"It is a wonderful distraction. Thank you. Please don't change," he said when she finally looked at him.

She blushed and looked down again, giving him a small smile. He chuckled and handed her a plate filled with French toast and honey," Eat up, we'll have to leave soon."

She went and sat down at the small kitchen table and ate as she watched him fix a plate for himself and sit down. When he started to dig in, he saw her face and shrugged in her direction,"I like French toast," he said offhandedly. She laughed outright and continued eating.

The funeral passed in a blur. Barrons sat stock still at the back of the church the entire time, only getting up when it was time to pay their dues.

He knew the family well and spoke to the wife softly for several minutes in a language Mac didn't understand.

At one point, he turned from where he was kneeling to see where the woman was gazing. It happened to be her. He said something to the woman in reply to what she said and smiled at Mac. From the tone in his voice, she knew that they were talking about her and she couldn't help but blush. The woman laughed gaily.

After a few more minutes, they said their goodbyes and left. In the car, she asked him," What language was that?"

"Romanian. Imagine the children. Irish father and Romanian mother. I wouldn't survive that household."

"True."

When October came around, Mac started looking around for as much of an inconspicuous present for Barrons as possible. As she looked, she found that a sly gift was impossible and decided to ask him what he would want.

"I thought I had already made it clear that I don't like celebrating my birthday," he said when she asked.

They were lounging in the sitting area of BB&B. "Yes, you did. May I ask why?" she answers him.

"No." he says curtly.

"Okay. Will you consider telling me one day?"

"No." he gets up abruptly and storms out of the room.

_Crap. Went to far._ She thinks to herself. It is the middle of the day so she decides to open the store and try to bring in some customers.

Around nine o' clock, Mac has sold a few books and thinks she's done well for the day so she closes up and heads downstairs where she knows that Barrons is waiting. Stepping into the bedroom, Mac notices that he is sitting on the bed writing in what appears to be a journal.

"Hey," she says cautiously.

He looks up and says,"Hey."

"Everything okay?" she asks, walking over to him and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yea. Just trying to get some notes done for the council meeting."

She nods and looks away.

"What is it?" he asks her quietly.

"Are...Are we okay?" she says after a few beats.

Looking back at him she realizes that he has gone pale. He puts the pin and journal down and reaches to pull her toward him. He kisses her for several minutes. It's a slow kiss. A kiss that is not meant to arouse but to reassure her.

When he pulls away, she is more relaxed.

"We are fine. I just had a little breakdown, that's all. I guess I have unconsciously been looking for an excuse to lose it."

"I noticed the broken furniture." She chuckles and rubs his chest.

"I'll think on it,okay?"

"On what?" she asks, looking up at him.

"Why I don't like celebrating my birthday."

"Ohh. Okay."

They sit quietly for several minutes.

"We are going to need to go somewhere soon. I have a job for you."

"Oooo. Is it about the Unseelie moving?"

"Yeah. We need to find out what is going on. I have an idea as to where we can find out but we are going to need to travel. And..."

"What?" she asks, looking him in the eye.

He thinks for a minute, not looking her in the eye."Ehhh." he says finally looking at her,"You're not going to like how I have to get you in there."

"Great. Do I have to be a prostitute?" she basically whines to him.

"Yep. A good one."

"What does that mean? Will I have to sleep with some old looking guy that is fat and extremely unappealing?" she asks, moving away from him.

"Probably not. I'll explain when we burn that bridge. Okay?"

"Okay."

She slides back to him and settles into his lap. They sit quietly for several minutes, him drawing circles on her shoulder.

He breathes deeply in and out. "What?" she asks.

"I don't like celebrating because I'm not exactly sure when my birthday is," he says quietly.

Surprised, Mac looks up at him and rests her chin on his chest. She reaches up and combs her fingers through his hair.

"I know that it was in the fall and that it was at night on the full moon, but that is all," he whispers quietly. "I'm not exactly sure why it bothers me so much. We never celebrated before the change."

"It's probably because we put so much significance on it now. It makes you feel like you are missing a part of yourself?" she says just as quietly.

He nods and continues to draw pictures on her back.

"You know what?" she sits up and straddles him. "Lets forget everything for a while."

She proceeds to strip them both and covers his chest with large open mouthed kisses. They both give in to each other and quickly scream into the night.

* * *

**Again, sorry it has taken so long. hope I've made it up to you. the woman ****will**** come up again. we will find out why the Unseelie are moving, and we ****might**** find out more about the resently deceased friend. Ohh and the child thing will come up. I promise. **

**Love. please review.**


End file.
